Users have access to a variety of different devices with which the user may capture sound, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, portable game devices, and so on. During this capture, however, artifacts may also be captured that interfere with sound from a desired source, such as noise from an audience during a concert, mechanical sounds made by the device during a lecture, and so on.
Techniques were developed in which sound data having a lower quality may be replaced with sound data having a higher quality. However, in some instances the higher quality sound data may also include artifacts. Consequently, users were forced to choose between sources when using these conventional techniques and thus were still faced with inclusion of the artifacts in the sound data.